


Вопрос

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: Кайло Рена мучает один небольшой вопрос.





	Вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [kleolena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleolena/profile). Спасибо большое, что предложили отбетить этот текст!

— Почему ты меня не убила?

Рей захотелось провалиться сквозь пол, сквозь землю, сквозь ядро и всю галактику, но он достал бы её даже на краю вселенной, поэтому она просто накрылась одеялом с головой в надежде, что он уйдет.

— Я совершенно свободен в ближайшие несколько часов.

Ей не повезло. В очередной раз.

— Отвали, — устало пробурчала Рей из-под одеяла.

— Ответь на вопрос, и я уйду.

— Я уже отвечала на него. — Рей решила, что прятаться под одеялом совсем непредставительно для “главной ударной силы и надежды Сопротивления”, как её недавно назвали, особенно когда общаешься с Верховным лидером Первого Порядка. — Раз десять.

Она откинула одеяло, сев на этом неком подобии кровати, а фактически на обычном походном спальном мешке, брошенном в угол пещеры, и постаралась взглядом передать все, что она думает о нём и его визитах.

— И все десять раз соврала, — самодовольно заметил Кайло, глядя на неё; это снова был Кайло, у Рей язык не поворачивался называть его Беном. — Не очень по-джедайски. — Он сделал вид, что задумался, и продолжил: — Или наоборот, очень по-джедайски.

Рей демонстративно закатила глаза к потолку:  
— Для протокола, в одиннадцатый раз, я думала, ты мёртв, — отчеканила она каждое слово. — Всё? Могу я теперь поспать?

— Опять врёшь.

Рей практически зарычала от бессилия.

Он приходил к ней и задавал один и тот же вопрос. “Почему ты меня не убила?”. “Почему ты меня не убила?”. Постоянно. Рей надеялась, что как только они покинут Крейт, она перестанет так остро ощущать его присутствие в силе, ведь Сноук сказал, что связь создал он. Значит, с его смертью — связь должна была и оборваться. Она ошибалась; после всего связь только усилилась, и теперь Рей чувствовала его всегда. И эмоциональный фон Кайло Рена в её голове был последним, что ей было нужно. Иногда ей казалось, что также это было и последним, что нужно самому Кайло Рену.

— Я не спала вечность и ужасно устала. — Она снова легла. — Если тебе нечем заняться, Верховный Лидер, — ядовито выделила она последнее, — постарайся вести себя потише, — и Рей отвернулась от него лицом к стене. Что было ужасной идеей, если подумать, вдруг он мог убить её даже так, находясь в тысячах парсеков от нее (по крайней мере, Рей надеялась, что они в тысяче парсеков друг от друга). Ведь на Ач-То они смогли прикоснуться друг к другу.

— О, я прекрасно чувствую это, — ответил он. — Именно это мне и на руку.

Она все-таки развернулась лицом к нему, предпочтя не рисковать напрасно. Кайло сидел на полу, рядом с ней.

— Приди ты ещё хоть тысячу раз, мой ответ не изменится.

Кайло смотрел на неё очень внимательно, как на головоломку, которую никак не мог разгадать.

— Давай я сэкономлю нам время, — спустя пару минут сказал он, — недавно были восстановлены записи с камер наблюдения из тронного зала Сноука, на которых отлично видно, что ты подходишь ко мне, проверяешь, жив ли я, и только после этого спешишь покинуть дредноут.

Рей вернулась мыслями к идее провалиться сквозь землю и нашла её как никогда привлекательной.

— Не то чтобы мне нужны были эти записи, чтобы знать, когда ты врёшь, — продолжил Кайло Рен, — поэтому я спрашиваю снова, почему ты не убила меня?

Она пробовала всё. Рей отвечала ему, игнорировала его, выталкивала его из сознания, закрывалась и держала стену, сколько могла, и каждый раз, когда она давала слабину, из-за усталости или во сне, Кайло Рен приходил и задавал свой Вопрос.

— Хорошо, — решилась она, вспомнив завет мудрых, что лучшая защита это нападение, — а ты бы не раздумывая убил меня?

Кайло на секунду замер перед ответом, конечно, он должен был предвидеть, что рано или поздно этот вопрос прозвучит... Но он все равно замер, прежде чем сказать:  
— Да.

— Вот. — Рей довольна как никогда. — Ты тоже врешь. Мы квиты.

Но он не растерялся:  
— Ладно, но я бы взял тебя в плен. — И это чистая правда. Приди он в себя раньше, чем она, он бы взял её в плен; приди они в себя одновременно, он бы сделал всё, чтобы взять её в плен; хотя, в обоих случаях, разумнее было бы убить.

— То есть плен бы тебя устроил больше? — быстро сделала вывод Рей. — Ну, извини, ты себя видел, — она руками махнула на его внушительную фигуру, которая даже сидя подавляла, — я никак не могла взять тебя в плен.

— Вот именно, поэтому убить было бы единственным вариантом в твоём случае.

Рей закрыла лицо руками, в очередной попытке скрыться от этого безумия.

— Почему это не даёт тебе покоя? Я не понимаю, ты бы сейчас что, мертвым предпочел быть?

— Нет, — в этот раз без сомнений ответил он, — я просто пытаюсь понять.

— Понять что? — не выдержала Рей. — Что я не убийца? Что одно дело — убить в бою, защищаясь, и совсем другое убить того, кто не может защитить себя, лежит без сознания? Ты действительно не можешь этого понять?

— Могу, — сглотнув, ответил Кайло. — Я могу это понять.

Но Рей уже все равно, этот разговор будто вскрыл что-то глубоко внутри неё, то, что она пыталась спрятать, потому что думать об этом страшно и поговорить об этом не с кем. Мастер Люк ушёл. А всё, что произошло в тронном зале Сноука, стало номером один в категории ночные кошмары в личном хит-параде Рей.

— Знаешь что, я... — Она запнулась. — Я испытала облегчение, когда нащупала твой пульс. Я ответила на твой вопрос?

— Вполне, — после продолжительной паузы ответил он.

— И как? Удовлетворен? — Рей устало посмотрела на него, но по Кайло трудно было что-либо понять. — Потому что если я ещё раз услышу этот вопрос, то клянусь, найду и убью тебя.

Он улыбнулся, криво, на одну сторону:  
— Теперь не понятно, зачем было врать изначально.

— Изыди, — застонала в голос Рей и продолжила лежать, смотря на свод рукотворной пещеры над головой; Кайло, судя по всему, и не собирался уходить, но хоть молчал, в тишине проходили минуты, и она не выдержала: - Теперь я могу поспать?

Он резко дёрнулся, будто приходя в себя, выныривая из своих мыслей:  
— Жалеешь, что помогла мне убить Сноука?

— У тебя там что, бесконечный список вопросов? — Она смотрела на него и отчаянно надеялась, что он все же отвалит. — Пришли мне их в письменном виде.

— Я серьезно.

— Я знаю.

— И тебе надо поговорить об этом с кем-то, — неожиданно, но очень точно, заметил он.

У Рей нет сил закрыться от него сейчас. Двое суток в осаде без сна, без еды. Она хочет просто заснуть.

— Жалею ли я, что ты использовал меня как наживку? — делая акцент на _наживке_ , уточнила она. — Как отвлекающий маневр?

— Да, — Кайло все равно на её формулировку, он делал то, что было необходимо сделать ради победы.

— Нет. — Это легкий вопрос. — Не жалею.

— Хорошо, — Кайло кажется более спокойным после этого.

В ответ Рей решилась озвучить свой страх:  
— Теперь главное, чтобы мне не пришлось жалеть, что я всё-таки не убила тебя тогда.

Кайло медленно кивнул и растворился в воздухе.


End file.
